ABUELO DANTETSU
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Dantetsu Kiryu debe cuidar a su trío de nietos y para entretenerlos decide contarles lo sucedido entre sus padres durante la batalla final contra la legión Deboss. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO


**ABUELO DANTETSU**

**SUMARY:** _Sin sus Padres, alguien debe cuidar al trío de niños Kiryu, por lo que ésta vez, el Padre de Daigo, Dantetsu decide cuidar de ellos, después de todo son sus nietos y como buen abuelo, debía aprender a consentirlos._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¿Ojiisan, por qué no hacemos algo divertido? ― Cuestionó Hitoshi, mientras él y sus dos hermanos estaban sentados frente al televisor con un gesto de aburrimiento marcado en sus caras.

― ¿Algo divertido? ― Interrogó Dantetsu mientras bajaba la vista de un pergamino que hasta hace pocos instantes se encontraba leyendo. ― ¿Cómo qué? Afuera está lloviendo ― Declaró éste señalando por la ventana el torrencial que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Los rostros de los tres pequeños cayeron de tristeza y decepción.

No era que no les agradara pasar tiempo con su abuelo paterno, ya que, aunque eran muy raras las veces que éste los visitaba, siempre se la pasaban muy bien escuchando sus historias de los viajes alrededor del mundo que había realizado y también se divertían con la cantidad de obsequios que recibían.

Por su parte, a Dantetsu por más serio que pareciese, siempre caía ante sus nietos; después de todo no tuvo la oportunidad de compartir lo suficiente con Daigo, no pudo verlo crecer y en su interior se recriminaba aquello y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no ocurriera con su trío de nietos.

Suspiró y se paró del sofá en el que se encontraba, acercándose a los niños.

― ¿Qué tal una historia? ―

Ante la idea, Hitoshi, Rei y Akari se incorporaron también del sofá con la cara totalmente iluminada por el interés.

― Suena como una buena idea abuelo ― Habló Rei con entusiasmo.

― ¡Pero que sea diferente! ― Exclamó la niña de 5 años, Akari.

Dantetsu ladeó la cabeza. ― ¿Diferente? ¿En qué sentido? ―

Esta vez el mayor, Hitoshi tomó la palabra. ― Sí, ya sabes no más historias de tus viajes… ―

―… Es que esas ya no las sabemos al derecho y al revés ― Completó Rei.

― ¡Una sobre mamá y papá! ― Opinó Akari con los ojos brillosos.

Al oír la propuesta, sus dos hermanos también se entusiasmaron ante la idea.

― ¿Puedes abuelo Dantetsu? ― Pidieron el coro.

― Pero yo… ― Intentó escudarse. Pero esas caras le decían que no lo dejarían en paz. Debía pensar algo pronto, pero ¿qué podía decir? Lo único que sabía de la relación de su hijo y su ahora, nuera, fue durante su tiempo de Kyoryugers…

Bueno, no había opción… debía intentarlo.

― ¡Por favor, Ojiisan! ― Volvieron a pedir.

― Está bien ― Los niños vitorearon. ― Siéntense y prepárense para escuchar esto ― Indicó. Los niños con gran emoción volvieron al sofá. Dantetsu también tomó asiento frente a ellos. ― ¿Alguna vez les conté cómo se enamoraron sus padres? ―

Los niños negaron. Pero igual tenían curiosidad, a pesar de su corta edad.

Dantetsu aclaró su garganta para poder continuar. ― Muy bien… fue hace muchos años, mucho antes de que ustedes tres nacieran ― El trío soltó una risita. ―Durante la pelea contra el Dios ascendiente Deboss… ―

Los ojos de los niños se abrieron como platos. Sus padres siempre se habían encargado de contarles todo lo referente a los Kyoryugers, por lo que no les resultaba sorpresa que su abuelo mencionara a al líder Deboss; el tema era muy común en su familia, quienes lo habían tomado como una locura, eran sus abuelos maternos, pero gracias a su mayordomo, Gentle, habían logrado sobre llevar aquella inédita aventura de salvar al mundo.

Su abuelo prosiguió. ―… Daigo y Amy se encargaron de llevar a cabo el último asalto al castillo congelado que resguardaba al Dios Ascendiente Deboss mientras se preparaba para sacar a la luz su melodía oscura y maligna y así poder dominar al mundo y acabar con los espíritus de los dinosaurios ―

― Pero, mamá y papá ganaron ¿verdad? ― Cuestionó Akari aferrándose a un cojín por la emoción.

Su abuelo asintió. ― Debo mencionar, que su madre peleó valientemente ― añadió.

Akari sonrió. ― Algún día seré como mamá ―

Dantetsu sonrió. ― Después hubo un momento en el que sentían que perderían ― Los niños nuevamente lo escucharon. ― Amy decidió arriesgarse para salvar los zyudenchi de Daigo para realizar el ataque final ―

― ¿Y qué pasó? ― Cuestionó Rei, pues no recordaba que su Padre le hubiese contado esa parte de la historia.

― Su madre pudo morir… ― Musitó. Los niños se asustaron. ― Pero Daigo llegó a su rescate interponiéndose en el ataque para salvarla ―

― ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese es mi papá, muy valiente! ― Exclamó Hitoshi con orgullo haciendo el signo de paz de su padre.

― ¿Después que pasó abuelito? ― Cuestionó la niña.

― Lograron salvarse… y en ese momento ambos declararon lo que sentían por el otro ―

Ante la respuesta, la niña suspiró con adoración.

Los niños volvieron su atención a su abuelo. ― ¿Y qué pasa con el Dios ascendiente Deboss? ―

― Viendo que el medio para ganar es hacerlo sin que a quienes ama resulten heridos, su padre engaña a su madre para alejarla de la batalla ―

Rei ahogó un bostezo. ― Y en ese momento fue cuando papá le pateó el trasero al amo Deboss, ¿cierto? ―

― Correcto. En un momento todos creyeron que su Padre había muerto, pero cuando volvió el poder de los zyudenchi, sabían que él había regresado de lo más profundo del espacio ― Conforme relataba, él recordaba su conversación con el Doctor Ulshade, después de todo, algo en él intuía que su hijo, el apodado King no había muerto y volvería a reclamar, este que era su hogar. ― Todos estaban muy entusiasmados… pero más su madre. Amy lloraba de profunda felicidad, Daigo había vuelto por y para ella… era la promesa que le había hecho de ir a comer ese postre de helado de fresas la que había mantenido con vida a Daigo y el que ambos se salvaran mutuamente era la prueba que se amaban el uno al otro… ― Relató, pudo observar que sus nietos comenzaban a ser vencidos por el sueño. Sonrió y habló más bajo. ―Compartieron un abrazo que simbolizaba su reencuentro y su unión definitiva… fin ― Se paró del sofá y arropó al trío con una manta.

Pronto el sonido de la puerta principal lo hizo volverse. Silenciosamente, Daigo y Amy ingresaban a la sala principal.

― ¡Hola Papá! ― Saludó Daigo susurrando.

― Daigo, Amy volvieron pronto ― Habló él.

Amy sonrió. ―Bueno, no quería que los niños revolotearan mucho ― Dijo acercándose a sus pequeños para acariciarlos. ― ¿Causaron problema suegro? ―

El aludido sonrió. ― En lo absoluto, de hecho me divertí contándoles una historia ―

― ¿Ah sí? ― Pidió Daigo. ― ¿Qué clase de historia? ―

Él se encogió de hombros.― Ya saben, una diferente para variar ― Concluyó divertido.

Amy y Daigo compartieron una mirada de confusión. Pero decidieron ignorar aquello. Después de todo, sus niños siempre se divertían con su abuelo Dantetsu y eso era lo que importaba.

**FIN**

**N/A:** Tuve esta idea hace sólo un par de horas y si no la hacía me arrepentiría, sé que está mal teniendo historias pendientes por actualizar, (me disculpo por ello) pero mientras llega la inspiración, decidí hacer este One-shot, ojalá hayan disfrutado de él.

No olviden dejarme reviews.

¡Saludos!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
